


Resistance

by SierraLaufeyson13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLaufeyson13/pseuds/SierraLaufeyson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resistance is futile and those who oppose must be punished. AU one shot where Loki is the ruler of Asgard and Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains elements of dub-con, proceed at your own risk. 
> 
> We were stars once and will do as stars are born to do. Burn.

He sat portentously on the gilded throne, his back straight and lips curved into a grim kind of sneer. His _loyal_ subjects had been found conspiring against him. _Treason_ , an upheaval of the system he and institutionalized on their pathetic excuse of a planet. Though he was far from pleased with the situation he watched on amused, that these insignificant creatures thought they could challenge his rule. He had already ordered several of the compatriots be executed, the two that remained watched as their fellow rebels were decapitated on the spot, their bodies yet to be disposed of. He wondered which of the two would speak next, for they would be the next to die for a doomed cause.

He had given them _everything_ , secrets to longevity and the healing methods of his own people. They lived in peace, without freedom, without personal choice as they had done for more than three centuries since his battle had been won. His hand was iron but he was munificent to the mortals, as generous as he dared to be. And then _she_ spoke and his rage was near untamable. He rose from his throne and descended the few stairs that had been stained with the blood of all those who dared to oppose him.  

“Do you know what I am? _Who_ I am? _I am a god_! I am eternal! I have built all you see before you, it was by _my_ benevolence. It was _my_ hand that allowed you to survive and _this_ is how you repay me for my charity!? By waging unending war against each other and my other creations? Tearing down all that I have built for you, destroying all the gifts I have granted you! Seeking to build your ‘empire’…you were my children…my beloved creations. No…you are no longer my creations; I have long hardened my heart for what I must do. You are a disgrace to all I have built! And now you will receive the gifts you have wrought for your impudence! Prepare for judgment for you have been found wanting.” He stepped on the carcasses of the seven others, bones snapped beneath his boot and what blood was left in their bodies surged onto the golden floor in warm streams of red.

“No.” She raised her chin, unwavering as the man beside her cowered back and the one who claimed to be a god moved towards her like a predator eyeing his prey. Einherjar sentries stepped forward, ready to kill once again at their king’s command, only he waved them back. He reached out, green eyes burning with hatred and rage, gripping her accomplice’s neck he wrenched the man’s throat away. Her eyes widened for only a fraction of a second when she looked to her side, the man who had aided her gurgled blood and fell to the floor, but then her cold demeanor settled back in. She was a leader among her people.

“You call yourself a god, but you were never divine, never benevolent, and most certainly never our master. _You_ claim to have built everything we should hold dear and it was your 'gifts’ we destroyed. You gave us nothing! You left us to die! Trapped forever in the prison you built for us! But we didn’t die. We didn’t roll over and allow the universe to cast us off. We dug in our heels and fought. _We_ built the towers of steel and glass that you so callously attempted to destroy! _We_ conquered the havens which you would lay false dominion over! _We_ slipped the bonds of our prison and dared to take our birthright back! A right we created with our own blood and sacrifice, not benevolently 'gifted’ to us!” The god took a step back, looking down at the little woman apprehensively. He would kill her but not until he broke her spirit and forced her into submission at his feet. Only then would he grant her the privilege of dying and by the nines, he would savor it. She would be a challenge, perhaps his greatest conquest.

“If we are guilty of any crime it is the crime of not hunting you down and destroying you while you were unaware of our victory. We are guilty of the false hope that you weakened us with, your love. However, in your campaign to wipe us out, trying to return the galaxy to your vision. You have cast that love, that eternal weakness, from our hearts and minds forever. We will survive, we will still love, and hate, but now we will be free of your corrupt influence!” The mortal took a step towards the god, stepping over the corpse of one of her advisors, her tattered boot left footprints in blood, just like _his_.

“Now you stand and dare to lay claim to our work? To demand we again bow to a tyrant god whose only rightful claim to our love and devotion is the unceasing destruction of his so-called children? No, feel the hate of a determined people and know in your hardened heart that no one will ever again bow to you! You face the culmination of all _our_ achievement and it is you not us that is found wanting! Face the eternal fire and depths of our hatred and feel, perhaps for the first and last time, true fear. Know that you have lost and no matter the outcome of this confrontation you will never again control another races future. Now, at long last, strike at us if you so dare to. Come and complete your righteous 'judgement’. _Come and see what we’ve become_!”

She lashed out, gripping the god’s hand and slicing the skin of his palm with her once concealed dagger. Then she did the same, dragging the sharp edge against her own palm and held it out for the god to see. They both bled and they both bled the same color. “You’re no god, Loki. You bleed just like me.” She pointed to one of the men he had ordered be cut down. “Just like them. Just like all of us.” He seized her neck with his bloodied hands and pressed her into a column, wishing to kill her then and now but she reached out and smeared her own blood across his neck and face. “You and I are more alike than you will ever know.”

The sneer on his lips transformed into a self-satisfied smirk as he loosened his grip on the woman’s fragile neck. “I won’t kill you, not yet, I must break you first.” His green eyes gleamed with unspoken desires and malicious intentions, but she could not back down, nor could she allow him to see her fear but she suspected he could smell it radiating from her body. “Kneel.” He hissed in her ear, his lips almost brushing across her neck.

“Never.” She snarled and in an instant his hand was wound in her hair, pulling back so hard she thought her scalp and skull would be pulled from one another. Loki pushed her down, her fighting was in vain as she could not refuse his strength. When she had landed on her knees, Loki tugged her hair back until she was looking at him with resentment burning deep within her irises.

He leaned down, mocking her with his freedom of movement. “It would do you well to remember that I am a _god_ little one and I _will_ break you in _every_ way I know how to.” She shivered as his voice dropped and grew huskier, but before she could dwell on his words and tone further he tossed her to the floor and climbed the stair back to his throne. “Take her to my chambers, I fear I will need much time with this one.”

They did as their king instructed, chaining her wrists and pulling her out into the vast system of halls only stopping to push the mortal into an opulent room. Under other circumstances, she would have been awestruck with the architecture and grandeur but she knew who these chambers belonged to. Her back stiffened when Loki entered the room moments after.

His hand wrapped lightly around her neck, a way of saying that he would not harm her, yet if she acted out the threat was very real and he would think it pleasurable to see the light fade from her eyes. “You foolish mortal. You think you are the first in three centuries to challenge my rule, perhaps history has spoken of the mightiest heroes your planet could muster and even with all their strength I still triumphed.” Her eyes were wide and no matter how she tried to hide her fear she knew he could see right through her façade. What unnerved her to most is the way her body reacted when he leaned down, his breath hitting her neck and ear. “Or perhaps you need a more intimate lesson on why I will succeed against you _every_ time?”

It hardly mattered if she spoke or not, he would take what he wished whether she was willing or not. He moved around her and pulled her small frame back, letting her feel the entity of his arousal against her backside. She gasped but tried to squirm away, only his grip was iron and unrelenting. “You are a cruel man, Loki.” The mortal spat, venom in her voice. Her cry only made the god more amused. _He would have fun breaking this one_.

The hand on her throat tightened to the point of pain yet she did not fight it. “ _God_. And it would do you well to remember that, little one.” His words were carefully enunciated, his hand loosening and tightening around her neck. Loki smirked at her composure, knowing it was false. He freed her and automatically she turned to face him. “Now kneel and worship me as you do your paltry gods.” There was defiance in her eyes as she looked up at him, he could see she was a leader amongst her people just by her stare alone.

Deliberately she sank down to her knees, unwilling to look up at the god in front of her. Perhaps her next actions were reckless and out of line but she cared little for she would die either way. Her small hands slid underneath the leather flap of the god’s jerkin, roughly palming the straining erection beneath. Loki’s eyes slipped shut at the touch, but he would not allow her the pleasure of hearing the groan he gave. Unabashedly the little mortal on her knees began undoing the ties of his breeches until the glistening head of his cock was revealed. She kissed away the bead of fluid that had formed and pushed the soft leather further down his legs.

Unable to stand the sight of her clothed skin, Loki waved his hand; his and her garments disappeared into nothingness. Only then could he see the scars she bared on her flesh and the breasts that would fit perfectly into his palms. His thoughts ceased to be when a soft warmth wrapped around his length. The mortal let her tongue trace the prominent vein on the underside of his cock, her hands stroking what her mouth could not reach. She hated this man with her entire being yet she could not deny her body this release, she was predisposed to her desires and he knew.

Loki’s hand was fisted his her hair, controlling her movements, pulling her mouth onto his cock over and over again. Despite enjoying her ministrations he knew what she was trying to do, and he refused to let her have any power over him. The god drug her up to her feet by her hair, tears welled up in her eyes, but they would not fall. He admired her will not to show weakness, but it would be a failed cause, in the end, he would have her writhing and begging, a whimpering and sobbing heap of a person.

“Enough, little one.” He held little regard for her fragility when he tossed her onto his bed and with a wave of his hand, her wrists were restrained by an invisible force. The harder she fought to free herself the tighter her bonds became. Loki only watched on amused. ’“Please continue, your struggle will only make this more enjoyable for me.” Despite her will to be free of her bonds and of him she halts and remains still, relaxed even if only to anger the god standing at the foot of the bed.

His fingers were like ice as they trailed up the mortal’s legs, hardly even stopping at the apex of her thighs, instead, they moved on to her breast where he pinched and twisted each nipple until they were nothing more than hard pebbles, her back arching into his touch all the while. “Your body betrays you, little one. It is subjugation you crave and I will ensure you receive it in full.” His hand gripped her chin tightly, forcing her eyes to meet his.

“Fuck you.” The chuckle that reverberated in his throat was dark and dangerous though she was not entirely sure whether she was speaking to Loki or her own body.

“You now result to such words when the ones you spoke earlier were so eloquent?” His face was looming over hers, his body pressed against hers. She glanced down at his lips only for a moment, but he had seen. The smirk that spread over his lips was bone chilling. The mortal had never met anyone in her life she considered to be a psychopath, but here Loki was and she swore he was the very definition of one, right down to his Cheshire smile.

His lips claimed hers and she could only describe his kiss as punishing, there was nothing gentle about this man. He pulled her hair back and when she whimpered in pain he did not relent, no, her cry only infuriated him. Loki gritted his teeth and moved his hands to her waist, moving her how he pleased. The mortal said nothing and hardly tried to fight off what she knew was going to happen. She found the most unnerving thing about it was the voice in the back of her head agreeing with her body’s reaction to his touch, saying that she wanted this to happen.

Loki’s cock was pressed against her core, the shaft grinding between the folds of her slick opening. “Speak little one, tell me what you desire.” His voice was drenched in lust.

She clenched her jaw and brazenly stared at the tyrant, lifting her chin as a leader would when she spoke. “For you to relinquish control over my home.”

He tsked her statement and let a mirthful laugh fall from his lips. “Other than a wish that shall not be granted. So tell me, little one, or I shall force it out of your throat in screams.” She remained silent, not daring to give into his demand and say that she wanted him. Her defiance, though, was in vain. Loki had enough of her resistance and with little warning he sheathed himself entirely within her, pressing past the way her muscles clenched around him until he was fully seated. The mortal wanted to scream at him, claw at his skin for she knew it was possible to make him bleed, but it was a losing fight and when he drew his cock out of her and thrust back in she crumpled, moving her hips with his.

“Sing for me little one.” And she did. She sang like the great songbirds of old, the ones that were so precious they were hunted and forced to sing for cruel masters. The mortal submitted to the lewd ways, writhing against pale flesh, struggling against the bonds that restricted her movements. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and skin against skin. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to dig her nails into his back, trace the sharp line of his cheek but should she do that it would be a betrayal to her people and to her cause so she endured his punishment.

His grip on her hips was nothing short of bruising and she was aware that should he tire of her he could kill her without a qualm, or he could very well fuck her to death. The glint in his eye was that of a madman, but still she moved with him, trying to press her neglected clit into his pelvic bone for the pressure and friction she so desperately craved. Loki rutted into her like an animal and each time her legs were on the verge of wrapping around his waist he pushed them away, not allowing her any type of claim over his body. He ravished her, wholly.

Her torture seemed to last for hours and though her walls sought to grip greedily around his throbbing cock she knew her body could hardly take any more. Loki spent himself in her and after several moments his eyes shut and her hands were freed. He slumped against her, barely holding his weight above hers. His head hung low; two beads of sweat dripped off his brow and rolled down her rosy chest. For only a moment she could since his capability of tenderness but when his eyes met hers they were branded with the look she had learned to loathe.

“Get out.” He hissed. She did not move. “Guards!” The doors to his room were thrown open within seconds and a line of four armored men strode in. Loki stood from the massive bed and walked to the balcony, uncaring of his nudity. “Take this impertinent mortal to the dungeons, now.” Fear of facing their king’s wrath caused them to make haste in removing the unclothed woman from his bed, they hardly gave her a chance to stand before she was drug to the bowels of the castle and thrown into a dark and dank cell. She knew she would die here and she would die by his hand.


End file.
